


Три раза, когда капитан Симкоу едва не погиб, и один раз, когда он едва не погиб по-настоящему

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Guro, Humor, Kinda Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Anna Strong is not a damsel in distress. She's the bad guy.





	Три раза, когда капитан Симкоу едва не погиб, и один раз, когда он едва не погиб по-настоящему

Она, неловко потершись взмокшим лбом о предплечье, отодвинула подальше от глаз настойчиво лезущую в них прядь. До самых локтей руки Анны были алы и мокры, как случается, если целый день перебирать землянику. Из этого …вещества, что легло у ее ног багровой грудой, варенья при всем желании не получится. Да что там, она не была уверена, сгодится ли офицер армии Его Величества, при жизни человек поганый, хотя бы на студень.  
Выдохнув, Анна Стронг запретила себе даже самую малость думать о последнем. Вдуматься означало немедленно пропасть. Поэтому смотреть вниз следовало только затем, чтобы понять, где будет удобнее пройти ножу.

Говорят, что труп врага всегда хорошо пахнет.  
Говорят, что хребет злейшего врага разламываешь с удовольствием.  
Врут.  
(И это они еще не говорят об усилии, которое приходится прилагать к горбатым позвонкам.)

Свиньи съедают младенца без остатка за несколько минут, такое нередко случалось у глупых мамаш, может, и в Сетокете даже.  
Как-нибудь справятся и с этим, правда, времени понадобится чуть больше.  
А голову можно будет, например, зарыть в лесу, когда слегка утихнет первая волна поисков.  
И, повинуясь настойчивому чувству, Анна развернула голову к себе.  
Он умер очень удивленным – на разомкнутых губах, которые, слава небесам, больше никогда не коснутся ее рук или чего-нибудь помимо рук, застыла вопросительная полуулыбка.  
Представив, как прячет голову среди кочанов нового урожая в сарае Вудхаллов, а в особенности то, как ее находит Эйб, Анна выронила нож и засмеялась чуть не до проступивших слез. Эйб шутку точно не оценит. Однако веселиться было некогда – у ночи осталось не так много милосердной темноты для нее, и, подняв с пола тяжелое лезвие, защербившееся местами, Анна продолжила.

– …А вот и вы, миссис Стронг! – оживленно вскипает солдатня при каждом ее появлении, и впору ощутить себя дивой, выходящей на сцену к публике. Анне очень не нравится это ощущение. Всем приличным девушкам и замужним леди известно, что те самые столичные дивы в большинстве своем легкодоступны.  
Голос лейтенанта (уже капитана) Симкоу не звучит в дружном хоре подвыпивших британцев.  
Лейтенант, ныне капитан, следит за Анной неподвижным взглядом змеи. Перееханной колесом змеи. (Правда, змеи таких размеров водятся разве что в южных лесах – мерзкие, мерзкие создания с круглыми мертвыми глазами.)  
Немигающий взгляд прилипает к коже, как паутина, и Анна с трудом удерживается, чтобы не начать обирать с себя все эти невидимые тенета – господь, как гадко. Даже если учитывать, что Симкоу не опускает глаза ниже невидимой линии, проходящей где-то на уровне ее плеч. Офицер явно мнит себя джентльменом.  
Сколько времени змея уделяет завораживанию жертвы, прежде чем перейдет к трапезе?  
Анна думает о том, что пришла пора действовать.

На еще не вытоптанном стадом лугу – отходить от дома слишком далеко она не рискнула бы даже во имя избавления – лилово цвел борец; Анна Стронг, чувствуя себя ведьмой, набрала полный передник. На тот случай, если бы дьявол вынес ей навстречу кого-то из односельчан, а тому вдруг приспело бы поинтересоваться: зачем же ей эта страшная трава, которую аптекари зовут аконитом, которую, пофыркивая, обходят лошади и не едят коровы, а только глупые овцы сметают как не в себя, Анна нарвала хвощей якобы для метлы – прикрыть ядовитую охапку. Таверну надо содержать в чистоте, вы знаете, а ивняка нарезать некому с тех пор, как Силах Стронг попался в лапы справедливости.

Еще большей ведьмой Анна почувствовала себя в ночи, кромсая подвявшие стебли борца в мелкое крошево и заливая его ромом. Настойке предстояло дойти – дозреть! – и, немного подумав, Анна бросила в бутылку темного стекла еще и щепотку крысиного яда. Для остроты.  
Теперь капитан Симкоу на каждый запрос о выпивке станет получать совершенно особенный эль. Вино. Ром. Словом, чего бы ни захотел – в таверне Стронгов к желаниям посетителей относятся со всем вниманием. Мясо и картошка тоже не станут хуже от приправы. (Упади мышь в склянку с зельем – сдохла бы, пожалуй, через минуту, а то и меньше… и Анна, кстати, не стала бы ее вынимать. Так оно надежнее.)

Капитан Симкоу сильный человек, и его хватит надолго, но примерно через месяц Анна с радостью отметит, как запали его глаза и ввалились щеки, и как очертания будущего черепа проявились сквозь ткани высокомерного лица.  
А когда его, изнуренного непонятной, но мучительной болезнью – возможно, привезенной из тропических колоний лихорадкой, – однажды найдут в постели мертвым (захлебнувшимся кровавой рвотой, предполагает Анна), – тогда она почувствует себя очень усталой, но очень довольной ведьмой.  
Натолкнувшись на все тот же прямой взгляд удивительно живого Симкоу, Анна отвела глаза, точно смутившись. Борец еще цвел на своей поляне, зелье бродило в своей склянке, но делать что-то нужно было уже сейчас.

Ближе к ночи Анна Стронг спустилась в погреб – наверное, в сотый раз за сегодня, кто бы там считал, в деле пития посетители таверны дадут фору лошадям на водопое. Вниз по лестнице, по десятку поперечин, вверх по лестнице, с полным кувшином в руках, вниз и вверх, сто раз в день.  
Сколько раз этих косовато, но добротно приколоченных перекладин коснулись башмаки хозяйки, сколько раз и сам мистер Стронг спускался по лестнице – кто удивится, если лестница в конце концов не выдержит и хрустнет под тяжестью непривычного веса? Ведь капитан Симкоу изрядно выше, чем многие мужчины в городе, и в плечах шире, а значит, уж точно тяжелее – спасибо господу, Анне пока не довелось узнать этого наверняка.  
Износилась, скажут поселяне, лестница-то – если вообще заговорят об этом.  
Можно ей помочь – самую малость, довести до завершения то, что еще не успели сделать годы. И поэтому сейчас в руках у Анны Стронг была пила, гибкая серебряная щука с ребристой спиной и острыми зубами. Храни господь Силаха Стронга, где бы тот сейчас ни находился, – хотя бы за то, что свои столярные инструменты он оставил в идеальном порядке.

  
Анна подумала, прикинула, рассчитала (считать вообще привычное занятие для трактирщицы, что здесь сложного) и примерилась к подножке. Пила негромко, будто благодарно, хрипнула, вгрызшись в дерево, и к земляной пыли на утоптанном полу прибавилось немного опилок. Немного здесь, щепотка тут, оставить достаточно перемычки для того, чтобы выбраться наружу сейчас, а утром спуститься снова. Подгадав нужный момент, естественно. Для того чтобы очаровательно-беззащитным голосом позвать на помощь. Ах, капитан, мой капитан, вроде того. Мне здесь срочно понадобилась крепкая мужская рука. И чем дальше, тем она нужнее.

Разумеется, офицер и джентльмен Симкоу просто не сможет проигнорировать столь усердный призыв о помощи. Даже если кто-то из солдат сунется на зов – адресованный конкретному лицу, между прочим, – то будет бескомпромиссно остановлен тою самой взыскуемой твердой рукой капитана. А то и ногой.  
Словом, Анна все сделает, чтобы в нужный момент капитан Симкоу ступил на верхнюю ступеньку. А все остальное сделает за нее та сила, что принуждает яблоки и прочие плоды земли падать к древесным корням. Высота, конечно, недостаточна для верной погибели – но лошади хватит на скаку ступить в кротовую нору, чтобы сломать ногу. А если Анне особенно повезет, то капитан еще и виском приложится обо что-нибудь, заботливо переставленное ближе к лестнице.  
И, само собой, Анна, ожидающая этой секунды едва ли не с большим трепетом, чем первого свидания, будет поблизости и наготове. Конечно, она не думает, что хруст сворачиваемых позвонков останется в ее ушах райской музыкой, но в силе собственных рук уверена более чем. В конце концов, сколько стирки прошло через эти руки, сколько воды и вина они перетаскали. Если же не получится доломать шею, то всегда можно доработать форму капитанского черепа подсвечником или кувшином – кости на висках такие тонкие. Не мотыгой, нет, слишком откровенно.  
Конечно, после всего она громко, даже со слезами позовет на помощь.

…конечно, определенный риск в этой затее был. Но не больше того, что сопровождал теперь Анну на каждом шагу в собственном доме; не острее того ножа, по лезвию которого осиротевшая миссис Стронг ступала отныне денно и нощно.

Подпиленная лестница ждала своего часа, в чулане на полке настаивался яд, не пахнущий ничем, кроме рома. Анна Стронг переодевалась в одинокой супружеской спальне, готовясь отойти ко сну, и прислушивалась к размеренным шагам капитана за стеной – таким же тяжелым, как камень, что лежал у нее на душе.  
Половицы гнулись и поскрипывали. Каждую секунду, каждый миг Анна ждала, что шаги зазвучат в коридоре и смолкнут у ее двери, но этого не произошло. Судя по всему, сегодня капитану сон оказался дороже.  
Анна вынула из волос длинную шпильку – освобожденные, локоны радостно покатились по плечам, – и надолго задумалась, глядя, как лунный блик перетекает по металлическому стержню от головки к острию.

…Шагов ее босых ног слышно не будет. В комнату Симкоу она прокрадется как тень. Эдакий, смеет надеяться Анна, соблазнительный призрак в просвечивающей в лунном свете сорочке. И даже если капитан пробудится (а она выждет довольно, чтобы сон его стал достаточно крепок), то вряд ли потянется за пистолетом – мужское самолюбие вещь такая, порой куда опаснее оружия. Куда вероятнее, что он раскроет объятия Анне навстречу, а то и благородно потеснится на постели. И, видит бог, несколько минут этих объятий она не без отвращения, но вытерпит – благо что за ними наконец-то грядет избавление.  
Но спящий или проснувшийся, капитан Симкоу едва ли будет готов к тому, что в ухо ему или в загривок, в очень удобную подзатылочную ямку, глубоко войдет металлическая спица. Кованые шпильки – едва ли не самая прочная в мире вещь, и тот, кто первым придумал вооружить дам этим, был не слишком дальновиден.  
Или же не встречал достаточно решительных женщин.  
Анна вышла в коридор, исчерченный полосами мертвенного света, и ей повезло – дверь не заскрипела, капитан не проснулся. Больше никогда.  
Так же на цыпочках Анна спустилась в кухню за разделочным ножом.

Слушая, как хрустят хрящи под тяжелой стальной кромкой, она отвлеченно подумала, что теперь будет питаться исключительно капустой. Год, скажем. Или пять лет. А то и всю жизнь. В комнате пахло парным мясом, свечи Анна не зажгла – вполне хватало луны, а при огне можно было увидеть что-нибудь совершенно излишнее. Пяток разорванных рубах Силаха надежно сдерживал темную лужу – капитан оказался не настолько полнокровным человеком, как опасалась Анна.

Заря все еще не начинала заниматься, и Анна опять уткнулась лицом в локоть. Сделано едва ли полдела, а она уже так устала. Собственная кожа оказалась приятно прохладной, и Анна прикрыла глаза, позволяя себе минуточку передышки. Время потекло мимо нее, отмеряемое ударами сердца, сидеть с закрытыми глазами и без движения было так хорошо – лучше всего на свете, руки ломило в суставах, наверное, от перегрузки. На виски тяжело давило изнутри, и в голове как будто дятел поселился.

– Моя бедная маленькая мисс, – сочувственно произнесла темнота над ее головой, и Анна, хрипло дышащая в бредовом забытье, не узнала голоса Абигейл. Но услышала его. – Не стоило вам выходить на реку сегодня. Ох, не стоило.  
– Хотела бы я знать, что вы там видите, – продолжила Абигейл, отжимая мокрую тряпицу и укладывая ее обратно на хозяйкин лоб. – Кто вас там обижает, моя мисс. Хотела бы я вам помочь.

Анна, уже тысячу лет на своей стороне забытья занимающаяся разделкой трупа Симкоу, тоже очень хотела бы этого.  
– Чертов капитан, – понизив голос, продолжила негритянка, – и чертовы его постирушки. Пойду скажу, что вы сегодня не выйдете. Обойдутся без своего пойла, пьянчуги. Вы потерпите пока, миленькая.

Когда Абигейл, спустившись к уважаемым господам офицерам и чуть менее уважаемым солдатам, объявила им, что миссис Стронг слегла с жесточайшей простудой и в результате вина не будет, публика возмущенно зашумела. Однако в положение вошла. А когда Абигейл добавила, что поблагодарить за это все они могут одного своего сослуживца, которому приспичило к пятнице иметь чистую смену белья, капитан Симкоу, приложившийся к кружке с водой, намек уловил и от возмущения подавился. И не узнал, что в эту секунду был близок к смерти как никогда ранее – потому что постучать его по спине едва ли кто-нибудь осмелился бы.


End file.
